


Insomnia

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm can't sleep. He's tried everything he can think of from warm milk to boring books. Additionally on his midmorning insomnia induced walks he keeps bumping into his least favourite crewman, can she help his insomnia?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is set in the same universe as my stories 'Target Practice' and 'Run of the Ship', as it includes the recurring character of Crewman Angela ('Ela') Robertson, with whom Malcolm has a somewhat strange relationship - in that he finds her so irritating that he often wishes he could hit her round the head with a phase pistol (shooting her would be a waste of ammunition).  
  
It's not necessary to have read those stories, there's only a brief reference, but it helps add to the shared history of the characters.  
  
Anyway.. here's the story. Enjoy!  
  
Warning for some bad language on Malcolm's part in this chapter.  


* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insomnia

Insomnia was becoming a rather regular and unwelcome occurrence for Malcolm. He would go to see Phlox, but, well, that sentence finishes itself. Malcolm growled in frustration and blinked at where he knew the ceiling to be in his pitch black quarters. It was no use trying to sleep, he was wide awake.

This was getting ridiculous. Heâ€™d tried everything he could think of. A walk, warm milk, relaxing music, a warm shower, reading something by one of the Bronte sisters . . .

Rolling over, face in his pillow, Malcolm tried to think of something else. He could always forgo sleep every alternate night, surely then heâ€™s be tired enough to be able to get to sleep. But then again falling asleep at his post would probably be frowned upon by the Captain, and would probably lead to a visit to the doctor. He cringed.

Maybe he was along the right lines though, tiring himself out, it could work. A trip to the gym every evening before he went to sleep, a long one mind you, not leaving before he felt dead on his feet. But that wouldnâ€™t solve the current problem.

Sighing, he heaved himself off his bed.

When Malcolm walked into the gym five minutes later his jaw almost hit the deck. This was getting bloody weird. He was beginning to think she was the cause of his insomnia. Whenever he went on one of his mid morning walks, wherever he ended up, there she was. It didnâ€™t matter where; the mess hall, the armoury, a random corridor, the gym! It was creepy for crying out loud!

â€œSir?â€ Robertson exclaimed in surprise as she ceased beating the crap out of the punch bag.

â€œCrewman,â€ Malcolm ground out and stalked over to the exercise bikes. She looked at him contemplatively for a minute, which unnerved him greatly so he tried to concentrate on something else, namely his breathing. His concentration was broken however when she spoke.

â€œSir? I know itâ€™s none of my business . . . but you donâ€™t suffer from insomnia do you?â€ she asked and walked closer to him so she was within a metre. He frowned at her.

â€œYouâ€™re right, itâ€™s none of your business,â€ he paused. â€œBut of late, yes, I have been,â€ he added She walked over and sat on the neighbouring bike but swivelled round so she was facing him and sitting sideways on it.

â€œBeen to see Phlox?â€ she asked innocently. He gave her a â€˜what do you think?â€™ look and continued peddling. â€œI thought not,â€ she said. â€œSo . . . what have you tried?â€ He slowed down to a stop and turned to look at her. â€œWarm milk? Hot shower? Walk? Music? Boring book?â€ she asked.

â€œAll of the above.â€

â€œAh. What did you read?â€

â€œJane Eyre.â€

â€œAnd that didnâ€™t send you to sleep?â€ she asked incredulously. â€œBut what am I thinking? This is the man who reads Ulysses for entertainment,â€ she quipped.

â€œHa ha.â€

â€œSo youâ€™re going for the â€˜all out exhaustionâ€™ remedy are you?â€ she asked. He nodded. â€œWell if you were married, or had a significant other, then thereâ€™s a solution that never fails . . .â€

â€œHow do you know I donâ€™t?â€ he said indignantly.

â€œDonâ€™t what?â€

â€œHave a â€˜significant otherâ€™?â€

â€œCommander Tucker would have spilled by now,â€ she said matter-of-factly.

â€œTrue,â€ he agreed.

â€œAnyway, apart from that, I find sparring tends to be the best way.â€

â€œReally?â€ he asked with interest, suddenly thankful for her presence.

â€œYeah, seeing as you use practically all the muscles in your body,â€ she continued. â€œShall we?â€ she said, indicating the mat on the floor in the centre of the room.

â€œI donâ€™t see why not,â€ he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

â€œReally Malcolm, you think you can get away with beating me up?â€ she asked him as they made their way towards the floor.

â€œNo of course not,â€ he said. â€œDoesnâ€™t stop me from knocking you on your arse a few times though,â€ he smirked as he took his position.

â€œLikewise,â€ she responded as they began circling each other.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him; loudly and persistently. His shoulder was what was causing him the most trouble, any movement he made with his arm caused bolts of pain to shoot up it. It was probably a result of when Robertson had twisted his arm up behind his back.

Not that he handed been able to hold his own, she was probably sporting a few bruises and aches and pains herself today, but she was a lot stronger than she looked.

He interlocked his hands behind him and stretched his arms, ignoring the angry protests his shoulder made and sighing in satisfaction as the tired muscles in his arms stretched and the bones in his back cracked.

â€œLieutenant, what are you doing?â€ Hoshi asked curiously, frowning.

â€œStretching,â€ he commented distractedly as he pushed himself over to the console behind him, which turned out not to be the best of ideas. â€œShit!â€ he cursed as he pulled his injured arm towards him. â€œFuck,â€ he breathed, gritting his teeth against what felt like jagged knives digging into his shoulder socket.

â€œLieutenant?â€ he heard Tâ€™Polâ€™s voice from the other side of the bridge. He didnâ€™t look at her at that moment because his eyes were clamped closed and he was focusing on keeping his breathing even.

â€œSir?â€

Malcolm looked up sharply to see Travis standing in front of his station and the rest of the bridge crew looking at him in concern.

â€œPulled something,â€ he ground out. â€œIn my shoulder. It doesnâ€™t respond well to pressure, or any kind of movement really,â€ he added with a shrug and subsequently a wince.

â€œMaybe you should go and see the doctor,â€ Hoshi suggested. Malcolm cringed.

â€œItâ€™s not that bad,â€ he protested.

â€œFrom your colourful use of language just now it would seem that it is,â€ Tâ€™Pol said with a raised eyebrow.

â€œFine,â€ he capitulated. â€œNow?â€ he asked when they all looked at him expectantly. â€œFine,â€ he said with a sigh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malcolm dug through his mashed potatoes, fork in his good hand, his left currently strapped to his chest to prevent him from moving it too much. Phlox had given him some rather nice pain med.â€™s though, so he hadnâ€™t complained about it; yet.

He looked up as someone sat down at his table with a groan and scowled.

â€œSoo . . .â€ Robertson said as her eyes travelled over his arm, â€œTold anyone how it happened yet?â€ she asked. He rolled his eyes and ate another mouthful of mashed potato. â€œI donâ€™t blame you, if I were you I wouldnâ€™t want anyone to know I got my arse kicked by a girl.â€

â€œI did not get my arse kicked,â€ he snapped. â€œI got my shoulder twisted. And I did some damage to you too,â€ he defended.

â€œDamn straight you did. I could barely move when I got up. What I wouldnâ€™t give for a hot bath,â€ she sighed wistfully.

â€œIâ€™m with you there,â€ he muttered.

â€œIâ€™m sorry about your shoulder though,â€ she said sincerely. â€œI think I might have got a little carried away.â€

â€œA little?â€ he grinned.

â€œOkay, maybe a lot,â€ she admitted. â€œBut itâ€™s not every day you get the opportunity to kick the crap out of your boss with no consequences.â€

â€œThatâ€™s very true,â€ he said, she smiled.

â€œGood, so no hard feelings then?â€

â€œI didnâ€™t say that . . .â€

â€œYeah but it was implied.â€

â€œImplied how? When? I think Iâ€™d know if Iâ€™d implied anything of the sort,â€ he argued.

â€œChildren,â€ a voice warned. They both looked at Trip as he sat down. â€œAnd there I was thinking I saw smiles over here a minute ago, I did think it was odd at thaâ€™ time.â€

â€œWe were just discussing how Malcolm hurt his shoulder,â€ Robertson said conversationally. Trip shot a curious glance at Malcolm.

â€œOh really?â€

â€œMmmhmm,â€ she nodded and took a sip of her drink. â€œHas he told you yet?â€ she asked.

â€œNo, no I donâ€™t think he has,â€ he said with an expectant smile, Malcolm groaned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Insomnia - Part 2

It was physically impossible for him to go to the gym that evening, or so the doctor had told him. Malcolm thought he was quite capable of sparring one handed, but for some reason the doctor had seemed horrified by the suggestion. Consequently, he was walking the corridors of the ships at 0300; exhausted but unable to sleep.

Just before he turned down the corridor that led to the turbolift on his deck, he heard voices from round the corner, he peered round to see the captain and Trip standing by the lift and talking.

â€œSo you didnâ€™t find out?â€ Archer asked Trip, who shook his head with a smile.

â€œNope, he evaded the issue spectacularly.â€

â€œIt just seems a little odd,â€ Archer shrugged. â€œI wasnâ€™t particularly worried until Phlox came to me saying that the injuries were consistent with someone whoâ€™d been in a barroom brawl.â€ Malcolm narrowed his eyes, Phlox was in for some harsh field training.

â€œMalcolm fighting with someone?â€ Trip asked incredulously.

â€œItâ€™s happened before,â€ Archer pointed out.

â€œYeah but Malcolm gets on well with all his staff and the rest of the crew.â€

â€œI can think of one or two exceptions,â€ Archer said wryly.

â€œIf youâ€™re talking about Angela Robertson . . .â€ Trip trailed off.

â€œThey certainly have their differences.â€

â€œTheyâ€™re not that bad that itâ€™d descend into physical violence. And theyâ€™ve been getting much better recently,â€ Trip pointed out.

â€œMaybe this is why,â€ Archer shrugged.

â€œYou think theyâ€™ve been settling their differences by beating the crap out of each other in their off hours?â€ Trip asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

â€œItâ€™s possibl-â€

â€œMalcolm!â€ a voice said from behind him and he span round.

â€œSsshh!â€ he hissed at her.

â€œWhat?â€ Robertson asked just before he put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

â€œMalcolm?â€ Too late.

â€œCaptain. Commander,â€ he acknowledged with a nod, releasing Robertson from his good arm.

â€œWhat are you doing?â€ Archer asked, glancing between them.

â€œI was on my way to the mess hall sir,â€ Robertson smiled. â€œAnd you? Burning the midnight oil?â€

â€œSomething like that,â€ he said glancing between Malcolm and her again. He raised an enquiring eyebrow at Malcolm.

â€œJust out for a stroll,â€ he responded, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

â€œAt three in the morning?â€ Trip asked.

â€œCouldnâ€™t sleep,â€ Malcolm shrugged.

â€œStill?â€ Robertson enquired, he glared at her. â€œSorry,â€ she muttered before taking a step towards the turbo lift. â€œNight sirs,â€ she smiled as she entered and the door closed behind her.

â€œStill?â€ Archer enquired. â€œYouâ€™ve been having trouble sleeping?â€

â€œA little,â€ he shrugged. â€œBut I keep bumping into Robertson, I donâ€™t think sheâ€™s human sir, she doesnâ€™t seem to sleep at all.â€ Archer and Trip laughed.

â€œWell Iâ€™m gonnaâ€™ hit the hay,â€ Archer said, opening the lift door. â€œGet some sleep Malcolm,â€ he said before the doors closed on him.

â€œSo how bad is it really?â€ Trip asked as he they walked towards his quarters. â€œAnd donâ€™t even try it because I can tell when youâ€™re lying,â€ he warned. Malcolm sighed.

â€œItâ€™s not good. The only time I seem to be able to get any sleep is if Iâ€™m dead on my feet and canâ€™t physically stay awake any longer, even though thatâ€™s how Iâ€™m feeling most of the time anyway,â€ he said running a hand through his hair.

â€œYou should go and talk to Phlox,â€ Trip suggested.

â€œI suppose,â€ Malcolm capitulated grudgingly. â€œIâ€™ll give it another week, if it doesnâ€™t get any better . . .â€ he shrugged.

â€œIâ€™ll hold you to that,â€ Trip said as he opened the door to his quarters.

â€œYes sir,â€ Malcolm replied sourly, Trip laughed.

â€œNight Malcolm.â€

â€œGoodnight.â€

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malcolm made his way to the mess unhappily. He had nothing personally against Enterprise hosting gala events for alien dignitaries, just as long as he didnâ€™t have to attend. With a sigh he opened the door to the mess and entered.

Archer appeared to be regaling a group of the Pentrillans with some story or another, whilst Hoshi appeared deep in conversation with a couple of others. Travis was sitting at a table accompanied by four of the aliens and looked to be introducing them to human food.

â€œMalcolm!â€ He turned round to face Trip who was walking towards him.

â€œCommander,â€ he acknowledged. â€œHow goes the mingling?â€

â€œNot too bad,â€ Trip grinned. â€œTheyâ€™re nice enough. A little dull though,â€ he added, pitching his voice quieter.

â€œThat makes a welcome change then,â€ he responded before stifling a yawn.

â€œSee, you havenâ€™t even spoken to one of them yet and youâ€™ve practically fallen asleep,â€ Tucker grinned. Malcolm rolled his eyes and mustered up a small smile.

â€œIt must be airborne.â€

â€œWeâ€™ll have to tell Phlox to be more careful when he screens new arrivals.â€

Malcolm smiled at their interplay as he leaned back against the wall tiredly, before stifling another yawn. Trip looked at him closely.

â€œYouâ€™re still not sleeping are you?â€ he asked. Malcolm ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, looking away.

â€œIâ€™m fine.â€

â€œOkay, but youâ€™re not sleepinâ€™ are you?â€

Malcolm sighed, â€œNo,â€ he said.

â€œYou need to go and see Phlox,â€ Trip said sternly.

â€œYes, I know.â€

â€œCome on then,â€ he said expectantly.

â€œNow!â€

â€œYes now, I donâ€™t trust you to go by yourself,â€ he said. â€œAnd they donâ€™t need us here at the moment, the Capâ€™n will call us over the comm. if he does.â€

â€œBut-â€

â€œNo arguing with me on this Malcolm. Iâ€™ll make it an order if I have to,â€ he said sternly.

â€œYes sir,â€ Malcolm replied, picking himself up from against the wall and turning to the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

â€œWell Iâ€™m not sure what I can recommend,â€ Phlox said with a frown. â€œUnlessâ€¦ Iâ€™ve just read the excretions of-â€

â€œNo!â€ Malcolm exclaimed. â€œNo thank you, Doctor.â€

â€œTâ€™Pol helped Commander Tucker when he was losing sleep with neuropressure,â€ Out of the corner of his eye Malcolm saw Tripâ€™s eyes widen and he stood up from the wall heâ€™d been leaning against. â€œBut that had a clearly defined cause, and I doubt sheâ€™d be willing to do that again anywayâ€¦â€ Malcolm swore he heard Trip exhale.

â€œWell, thanks anyway,â€ Malcolm said, standing up from the bio-bed.

â€œNot so fast Lieutenant,â€ Phlox said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. â€œWe still need to find a solution. If you were married perhapsâ€¦â€ Phlox trailed off and Malcolm rolled his eyes.

â€œYes, yes. Sex is a cure for insomnia, so Iâ€™ve heard,â€ he said and heard Trip chuckle. â€œBut seeing as Iâ€™m not willing to break the anti-frat. regâ€™s, the only people that leaves open to me are Lieutenant Hess, you and Porthos.â€

â€œAnd you and Lieutenant Hess donâ€™t get on?â€ Phlox enquired.

â€œOh for Peteâ€™s sake!â€ Malcolm exclaimed, standing up again and managing to step away before Phlox could stop him.

â€œMalcolm,â€ Trip said warningly from the door.

â€œPerhaps a simple massage would help? Rather than neuoropressure or sexual intercourse,â€ Phlox suggested. Malcolm smirked and almost turned round to say to Trip that he thought they were the same thing.

â€œRight, Iâ€™ll just go and make an appointment with the onboard masseuse,â€ Malcolm snarked.

â€œIâ€™ll ask around, Iâ€™m sure thereâ€™s somebody suitably qualified,â€ Phlox smiled.

â€œAsk around?â€ Malcolm asked incredulously. â€œYou intend to inform the entire crew that I havenâ€™t had more than three hours of sleep for a couple of months?â€ he asked angrily. â€œAnd like theyâ€™ll be anyone â€˜suitably qualifiedâ€™ onboard anyway-â€

â€œAngela Robertson used to work in her cousins beauty parlour,â€ Trip interrupted Malcolmâ€™s tirade.

â€œPerfect!â€ Phloz exclaimed.

â€œWhat?â€ Malcolm looked between the two. â€œOh no no no noâ€¦â€

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

â€œCome on Malcolm whatâ€™s the big deal?â€ Trip asked as they headed back to the mess hall. Malcolm glared at him. â€œSeriously, I donâ€™t see the problem! Bedtime massages from an attractive woman, whereâ€™s the problem?â€ he asked with a grin.

Malcolm stayed silent and picked up the pace. Trip matched it.

â€œOr is that the problem?â€ Trip asked with a devious grin. â€œDoes Malcolm have a thing for Angela?â€

â€œWhat?â€ How could he possiblyâ€¦.? â€œSheâ€™s the most irritating woman Iâ€™ve ever met!â€ he exclaimed.

â€œOohhh, Iâ€™m seeing all that arguing in a different light now!â€ Trip continued, completely ignoring him. â€œOh, and back a few months ago when you were supervising target practice sessions and she said youâ€™d been looking at her legs!â€ Trip said excitedly.

â€œOh for- She was wearing a mini skirt!â€ he exclaimed.

â€œAnd back when the Larackians commandeered the ship, Travis said you two were getting pretty cosy!â€ he exclaimed happily.

â€œShe leant on me in her sleep!â€ Malcolm defended.

â€œOh it all fits together,â€ Trip grinned.

Malcolm was getting slightly worried at the manic expression on his friends face and decided that he was never going to bring up the time she kissed him in order to shock him into consciousness. He doubted it would matter to Trip that he had recoiled so much in his horror that he had fallen off his chair.

â€œOh look, the mess hall,â€ he said with relief as they approached the door. â€œTime to mingle,â€ he said, before practically sprinted his way in and promptly hiding inconspicuously behind Travis until Trip was pulled aside by the Captain to join in his conversation with the Pentrillans.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malcolm watched the stars streak pass the windows as he drank his tea.

â€œHiya Malcom,â€ Trip greeted. â€œMind if we join you?â€ he said indicating himself and Travis. Nalcoln shrugged and waved at two empty chairs at the table.

â€œBit late for dinner isnâ€™t it?â€ he asked referring to their trays.

â€œWe just finished running some pretty endless simulations,â€ Trip replied before taking a bite of his dinner. â€œSo,â€ he said threw a mouthful of food. â€œIsnâ€™t tonight the big da-â€

â€œSay it and die,â€ Malcolm interrupted. Travisâ€™ eyebrow shot up.

â€œYou wouldnâ€™t be so touchy about it if there werenâ€™t somethinâ€™ to it,â€ Trip insisted. Travis looked curiously between the two of them, but seemed to know better than to ask.

â€œIâ€™m not touchy-â€ Malcolm objected.

â€œMaybe you should be, she might like it,â€ Trip grinned. Malcolm growled angrily and made to stand up, Trip stuck out a hand and pulled him back down. â€œI donâ€™t get it. Sheâ€™s gorgeous, has great legs, curves in all the right placesâ€¦.â€

â€œMaybe you should ask her out,â€ Malcolm suggested venomously. â€œIâ€™ve got to go,â€ he said, shaking off Tripâ€™s hand and standing up.

â€œWouldnâ€™t want to keep Angela waiting now,â€ Trip sing-songed as he left.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he got to his quarters Robertson was leaning against the wall outside them. She grinned at him.

â€œSo I havenâ€™t quite decided what youâ€™ll be doing for my as repayment yet, but Iâ€™m working on it. I want it to be perfect you know, so I donâ€™t want to rush it,â€ she said happily.

â€œAre you quite done?â€ he asked as he opened the door and let them inside.

â€œFor now,â€ she said smugly. â€œI still canâ€™t believe you agreed to this,â€ she commented as the door slid shut behind them.

â€œDesperation and sleep deprivation does horrible things to a person,â€ he said dryly.

â€œEvidently,â€ she agreed. â€œAll right, then get your kit off,â€ she ordered, he raised an eyebrow. â€œFine. Please sir, would you remove your shirt so I can cure you of your insomnia? Oh, pretty please?â€

â€œYes, yes, thatâ€™s enough thank you,â€ Malcolm grimaced before pulling his shirt over his head

â€œNot bad,â€ she said after letting out a low whistle. He glared at her. â€œSorry, sorry. Okay then Mister Reed, face down on the bed I think.â€ He shook his head but followed her instructions.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

â€œSleep well?â€ Robertson asked the next morning as she sat down next to him in the mess hall.

â€œBetter than usual,â€ he told her. â€œThank you,â€ he added reluctantly.

â€œNo problem. I guess I havenâ€™t lost my touch then,â€ she grinned.

â€œI guess not,â€ he agreed.

â€œSoâ€¦. Will you be requiring my services on a regular basis?â€ she asked with a smirk.

â€œWeâ€™ll leave it for tonight, see if I can sleep any better on my own.â€

â€œSure,â€ she shrugged. â€œIf you canâ€™t sleep, let me know, Iâ€™ll probably be about,â€ she smiled.

â€œThanks,â€ he said genuinely.

â€œRight, thatâ€™s enough of this â€˜friendlyâ€™ conversation,â€ she said with a grin as she stood up, Malcolm laughed.

â€œDefinitely.â€

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
